everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adoette White/Relationships
Family the fam *i gotta expand on this The absolute most frustrating thing about Gwen's family is not that she's outcast, but because she doesn't know why. There is no apparent reason, so sometimes Gwen wonders if it's something intrinsic. Maybe it's a curse. Maybe she's the only one who can't see it? Regardless, the complicated relations of White family is an open secret, subdued, barely noticeable. Like the emperor's clothes, perhaps if someone mentions it, the rest will follow. Ilandere White Because Gwen thinks it important to get good grades and because Ilandere, sweet, cunning Ilandere, would rather save her brainpower for more useful endeavors, we are going to use a chemistry analogy to explain their family dynamics. There's this process called sublimation, where a substance in its solid form directly changes into its gaseous form. For carbon dioxide, this happens at pressures below 5.13 atm and temperatures below −56.4 °C (−69.5 °F). The less pressure there is, the colder it needs to be, and vice versa. Ilandere is comparable to gaseous carbon dioxide, not just because she's "airheaded," but because she's so adaptive. She fits into any box her parents pick, contorting herself into every shape and size her public image needs. Gwen, on the other hand, is solid carbon dioxide, also known as dry ice. Solids are steadfast, changing neither shape nor volume, just as Gwen intends never to change for anyone. Here's the thing though: you can break solids. Our darling princess of the White family's survival tactic: accept, adapt, and appease. You can chip at ice, shatter it into a thousand little crystals, but a gas is so fleeting, so everywhere yet still escaping your fingertips. It ends up that Gwen is forced to change shape, and size. You will be relieved to hear that at the core, she remains the same: stubborn, and searching, and yearning. Now the tricky thing with carbon dioxide is that it only forms a solid in certain conditions. Either it's incredibly cold, or the pressure is incredibly high, or both. And there you have it. Gwen dresses in sunsets, lively pinks and oranges and yellows; so warm, so close to the sun, a daring counterstrike against an icy childhood. She guards herself like dry ice, refusing to melt, returning that same iciness, so cold that the fingers of those who reach out to her burn. Gwen's relationship with Ilandere is always a sore point. Sometimes, she wonders what it could've been had their life been slightly different. For one, she's conflicted since Ilandere was always the favored sibling. Their parents rarely gave true explanations, but Gwen grew up hearing Ilandere had better grades, acted more like a lady, had friends more befitting of their family, this and that and that and this. It's no surprise that that upbringing led her to resent Ilandere. Yet, there's always some sort of underlying guilt Gwen feels towards Ilandere. It really isn't her sister's fault that she was favored, really. She just let their parents continue, and condemned her to a death she didn't know of, and abandoned her for others when they came to Ever After High. Ilandere acknowledges her in the hallways and makes small talk here and there, but the majority of their interactions are always within range of a camera. Apple White Apple is... Apple. Gwen is of the variety that find Apple's insistence on following destiny to be insensitive. This feeling is magnified due to the dichtonomy between Apple's ending and her own. However, what time she does spend with Apple (the girl loves her scheduled family bonding activities) is enjoyable despite that. She thinks Apple is lovely, she really does, and that's why Gwen feels almost angry at herself. There's a reason people repeat their stories, and Apple White is living, breathing, likable and sensible proof. What more proof does Adoette Charming need to realize that she's just a child scared of responsibility? As well-intentioned as Apple is, she has become yet another person Gwen is afraid of disappointing. Friends Chiara Bergamot : BroTP: Deer in Headlines (chanting) REWRITE REWRITE REWRITE Chiara started off as Gwen's assigned roommate during first year. They quickly got along because they could relate to each other's grievances, about family, and about fame. It wasn't long before the media caught on to this friendship, and their relationship is one of the better known celebrity friendships. Luckily, they've managed to make sure that media coverage doesn't affect them. Gwen genuinely enjoys Chiara's company, finding it relaxing to be with someone who understands the complex struggles she has. The two of them like to do de-stressing activities together. Going to the spa, light yoga, reading under the same tree, planning self care days for each other. They're a couple that finds comfort in being together, but not necessarily speaking. Oh, couple you say? It's unclear who caught feelings first but Chiara had never doubted herself once in her entire life, so it was her who asked Gwen out. Copycat : BroTP: Deer in Headlines RIGHT WE NEED TO REWRITE ALL OF THIS SO IGNORE WHATEVER'S BELOW HERE TBA Clemency Charming she isn't related to Clemency but has seen her at Charming balls or w/e. envies her claim to fame as an artist and not an influencer like her. Pomelo Adagea she's on good terms with the rest of the citrus mistresses, and became friends with them after a long time of hanging out cause Chiara's friends with both of them. Ventura Lass Gwen and Ventura met in BookEnd, when they encountered an abandoned kitten at the same time. During the duration of them getting the kitten to the local animal shelter and eventually finding someone to adopt it, they bonded over their mutual fondness for animals. Gwen appreciates Ventura's down-to-earth nature and kindness to everyone she meets, and thinks of her as not just a good person, but also a good friend. OPEN! Acquaintances Merana Little : BroTP: Rain Doe As Merana's destined love interest, Gwen optimistically (naively) thought that things wouldn't be awkward. Perhaps the two of them can be professional and move past it and become good frien- no, this is going to be difficult. Merana appeared to avoid her, but on one instance, Gwen confronted them about it and they vehemently denied everything. Nevertheless, since that day, most of the awkwardness has ceased, mostly because Merana could no longer hide from her. She's assumed a sort of older sister role to them, and they've been on friendly terms. Since the destiny debacle came up though, they haven't really talked about the topic. OPEN! Enemies OPEN! Pets Gwen currently owns 3 cats, inserts names, though there are many more that drop by her dorm room or prance up to her when she's in Bookend. Egghead- 3 year old British shorthair cat. Salt- 7 year old ragdoll cat. Pepper- 7 year old Russian Blue cat. Romance : BroTP: Deer in Headlines Though they appear only to be close friends on the surface, Gwen, Chiara, and guy are in a polyamorous relationship. It's a secret of course, unanimously agreed to be kept hidden by all three. None of them want to explain to their families (or the press) that they're dating out of destiny. Category:Subpages